


From the Sky to the Sea

by DreamVoidCai



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fire, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mixed - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, Top!Tord, Tord is jealous, Tord/edd - Freeform, Violence, blood/ mild gore, bottom!edd, dragon and mermaids, dragon!Tord, edd is nice, edd is super short, edd/tord - Freeform, mermaid!Edd, mutant!Tom, not really - Freeform, platonic tomedd, prince matt, tom is a monster, tordedd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamVoidCai/pseuds/DreamVoidCai
Summary: Tord has an eye for shiny things, he covets gold with a deep desire. He hoards anything he deems should be his, and he will defend it as long as he shall live. He has taken any jewel, treasure or plunder he so desired but what happens when someone steals something of his? When a child of the sea steals away his heart with a smile that could melt this fierce dragon into a happy puddle? What else but then to make the dazzling creature his? A dragon will guard its bounty with a dark and fierce jealousy, and for Edd he would burn down empires.





	From the Sky to the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little legend.

Once upon a time in a far away land, name forgotten by history there lived a dragon. This dragon was violent and cruel, he did not care who he stole from, he did care how much ruin he brung with his greed. The dragon cared only for vast riches that it plundered from any who dared keep it from him. The dragon was so mighty no one could oppose him, his dark deeds spread across the lands quicker than wildfire, there was nothing he could not have. Until he feel in love with a child of the sea, something so different, so opposite of his nature that he could not possibly dream of having. Perhaps that is why he desired him so. The dragon wanted the dazzling merperson more than he had wanted any of his stolen riches, for he was something he could not have. The dragon was tamed by the gentle hand, the cool sea quelling the fires of ruin inside him. Yet he was not satisfied with merely having part of his attention, no the dragon demanded it, his jealousy a wrath no one dare provoke could not be so easily soothed. The dragon who had fallen in love with the sea would forever protect his greatest treasure. A legend of love, betrayal, greed and heartbreak await you. Hear the sad tale of the mighty dragon and gentle sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Tell me what you think and if I should work on this


End file.
